The Ultimate GoAniquest
The Ultimate GoAniquest is a GoAnimate Film by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot The story begins in GoCity, where Sophie and her cousins PB&J are out on a daily walk. A few minutes after hitching a ride on WilliamWill2343's car, they hear that the world of GoAnimate is threatened to be under control by the B.U.S.T (Bad User Supreme Team), who has also kidnapped founder Alvin Hung. After hearing the information, they immediately park near the GoCity town hall and round up lots of popular GoAnimate users and characters to form the C.O.L.O.R (Carroll-White Otter League of Respect). Sophie's cousins become their new alter ego team, the PB&J Combat Crew, consisting of Swordlord P, G.I. Jelly, and Kick-Butter. Meanwhile, the B.U.S.T. absorbs the world of GoAnimate in the negative dimension of their own and deploy a bunch of enemies including zombies, false characters, etc. The league travels through various areas in the dimension, battling the minions, acquiring new and effective weapons, solving puzzles, and clearing any obstacles in the way. The team also rescues and recruits cute kidnapped characters such as Princess Matilda, Fluttergirl, and Cherry the Sackboy, who get trapped in the 9/11 Memorial and was forced to drink the poisonous water in the North Pool in order to please the villains' idol, Satan. After that, the trains from Thomas the Tank Engine and CloneDVD and AnyDVD decide to become good guys. Upon arrival at the B.U.S.T's headquarters, President Warren Cook orders his allies including Dora, Caillou, Tobakilacion, Gligar13vids, and others to seize the C.O.L.O.R alliance. This puts the two sides into an epic battle. After a major struggle between both leagues, the C.O.L.O.R team manages to come on top after an ultimate finisher by WilliamWill2343 and Sophie. They also rescue Alvin Hung and restore GoCity to its original state. The heroes celebrate with a party afterward. After the ending credits, we see the B.U.S.T getting grounded by their parents. Cast (WIP. Admins can add whatever they want, including themselves. Non-admins can choose from up to 3. IPs can decide in the comments section) *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Shauna, Dora, BATF, and Jane *Eric as Robbie, Optimus500050, Moe, Andy Panda, Bobbyispoopy, and CharizardFTW *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Pablo, Pedro, Dora's Mom *Princess as Blythe Baxter, Hirashi, and Princess Matilda *Ivy as Cherry the Sackboy, Caillou, and Chica *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Young Guy as PaperPizza, Edro, James The Animator, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, RobertCoatesAnimation, Logan(Pokemon Trainer), Foxy and CodPlayerRussia * Julie as Elsa, Kristin Konkle, Tobakilacion, and Skyler the GoAnimate Girl * Emma as Rainbow Dash and Taylor Hayes * Diesel as Freddy Fazbear * Brian as Bonnie, Samuel, and Warren Cook * Liang as Phillip Psareas * Paul as Alex Kimble, Igor the Mii, Videogamenerd1000, and Blue Mario * Steven as Matt Crowley * Salli as Taylor Jolicoeur and ShimmeringNight * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 * David as David the Animation Guy, Coulden Pettit, Amsalley94, Prince Tuesday, David Smith, and Aaron * Lawrence as Nemo333m * Simon as Horace N. Buggy, Nathan Pearson, and Joe Transcript The Ultimate GoAniquest/Transcript Category:Movies